Mordheim
' Mordheim' is the capital of the state of Ostmark within The Empire and sits on the banks of the River Stir. Mordheim was once a massive city with a huge population, but it was struck by a comet, and since this day it has been at war with itself for survival. Their are parts of the city that are completely controlled by Ostmark while the rest are shared with the cultists of Chaos, and the exeedingly numerous Skaven. Mordheim was founded during the reign of the Empire of Numeron, and during this time the city became the bedrock of the northern expansion making it increasingly populated with Atlantians. During the Downfall of Numeron the Atlantians in the city were betrayed by the growing population of Teutons, and during this betrayal a last stand was fought by the Atlantians, and as the last died he cursed the Teutons who remained in Mordheim. The city would grow for hundreds of years after, but suddenly it was changed forever when a warpstone comet hit the eastern part of the city. History Early History Mordheim was founded during the reign of the Empire of Numeron, and during this time the city became the bedrock of the northern expansion making it increasingly populated with Atlantians. During the Downfall of Numeron the Atlantians in the city were betrayed by the growing population of Teutons, and during this betrayal a last stand was fought by the Atlantians, and as the last died he cursed the Teutons who remained in Mordheim. The city would grow for hundreds of years after, but suddenly it was changed forever when a warpstone comet hit the eastern part of the city. The Comet After the very popular prophecy of Macadamnus, on Mordheim its Sisterhood of Sigmar pointed out that this might be the curse of the Atlantians finally coming to pass. This revelation attracted more and more fans and salvation seekers in the city, they sought pleasure and fun, and it is, even rumored that demons have danced among them. In this period, the comet of Sigmar have been chased away the night from the streets, so bright it lit up the city. Shortly thereafter, Mordheim was struck by the commet, and heavily damaged creating " Morrstein transformed "fragments strewn landscape of ruins. Most survived the impact, and these survivors went about returning to life, but discovered things were not as they were. Many fled and died of mutations or went mad. After the heat of the impact and the unearthly green glow was over, it was mainly the poor and hopeless, which explored the city to find something that could be exchanged for food. The Elector of Ostmark, Count Steinhardt, whose court just like the whole town was pervaded by decadence, was there - just like almost all the inhabitants of Mort's home - with his family. Count Steinhardt would work tirelessly to seek aid against the growing ranks of Chaos amongst the city, and in this time the Order of Sigmar would arrive and growing incredibly powerful. Category:City in The Empire Category:City Category:Teutons Category:City in Ostmark